This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Behavioral Neuroscience Core of the COBRE focuses on pharmacological evaluation of natural products for neurobehavioral effects. The studies target a battery of tests that could reveal potential membership of the tested compounds in four categories: opiate-like, stimulant-like, cannabinoid-like, and depressant-like activity. To achieve this goal, the initial step is to establish the behavioral core, set up the battery of required neurobehavioral tests, and validate the tests by using prototypical drugs that will serve as positive controls. Once the neurobehavioral tests are established, evaluation of natural products and novel compounds that are critical for the submission of research grants by individual investigators will be conducted. To complement the behavioral results, the core can also assist with the collection of tissues and blood for analysis after administation of compounds in rodents. The major objective of the core is to serve as a resource for investigators at the University of Mississippi to stimulate collaborative research and additional funding opportunities. As new needs of CORE-NPN investigators are identified, efforts will be made to incorporate highly requested methodologies into the Behavioral Neuroscience Core to further enhance the research competitiveness of center investigators.